


Cornered!

by jojibear



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., THEY Budou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yara finds that he rather enjoys the sight of Ryota backed into a corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornered!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for yararanger@LJ.
> 
> Also for Yamamoto Ryota's 24th Birthday.

"Well now," was the first thing Yara said when he entered the room and noticed Eda and Hayashi standing guard in a corner. The latter had been crouching in front of the mirror, fiddling with something, but straightened up just as Yara walked in.

"Ah, Yara-senpai!" called Eda.

"Just the person we want," grinned Hayashi, waving the older dancer over to them.

Behind them, he could see Ryota looking helplessly over their shoulders, his expression an obvious plea for help.

He made his way over slowly. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you watch over Ryo-chan?" asked Eda.

"We need to keep him out of the way for the time being," added Hayashi, a wide grin on his face, "but we need to go and do something."

"Sure, I guess," answered Yara with a casual shrug.

By then, he was in front of three dancers, but Eda and Hayashi quickly left, leaving Yara standing in front of a flustered Ryota.

"What's going on exactly?" he asked.

"I-I'm not sure," squeaked Ryota. "They just grabbed me half way through rehearsal and tied me to the railing. They were just tying the knot when you came in, and then they left."

He nodded down to where his wrists were indeed bound somewhat loosely to the wooden railing that ran around two walls of the mirrored room. Because of awkward height of the railing, Ryota had to crouch a little, and Yara ended up leaning over him as he peered over the top of the bar to look at how Hayashi had tied the knot.

"Well," he said when he concluded the knot would be too much bother to undo, "they asked me to watch over you, so~"

He smirked, looking down at Ryota, who pouted sadly up at him, as though to say "You meanie, leaving your favourite _kouhai_ all helpless like this."

But instead of garnering Yara's sympathy, it only made Yara's smirk turn into a lecherous looking grin.

"Besides," he whispered, leaning in even more so that his breath - then his tongue - ghosted over the shell of the younger man's ear, "I find that there is certain appeal to having you tied to this corner like this." His grin widened when he felt a slight shiver shake Ryota's body.


End file.
